Revenge
by Never Surrender
Summary: he broke a promise. so she's getting revenge. but she learns something about her self that could help. but will it work out if she's doing it to him..sess.rin
1. the decision

Chapter 1, The Decision

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. Don't sue

--

It was time for the battle with Naraku, personally Sesshomaru would have nothing to do with his younger brothers affairs… but this was different… that monkey used him… kidnapped his charge, and just really pissed him off.

So he didn't have to worry about Rin he was going to leave her in a village… not that he was the one to admit what was going threw his mind… but he was going to come back when it was safer for her to travel with him. When that was… he really didn't care… sure he like her company… but she didn't know that.

"Wait my lord!" she ran to him.

"Rin stay here."

"Why?"

"You insolent brat! Don't talk back to lord Sesshomaru! We're going to battle Naraku! He doesn't need you around to distract him!" yelled Jaken.

"I'm not a brat master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru, you will come back for me… right?'

She saw him walk away.

"Lord-"

"Yes."

"What!" yelled Jaken?

"Shut up Jaken."

"Really!"

"I will come back for you, once its safe… Jaken come." He started off again.

She watched him go, his silver hair blowing in the wind.

She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore.

'He will come…he will… I just know it…' Rin thought.

Everyday she told her self that… she was eight then and was now fourteen… and she hasn't seen him since that day… until now…

--

"Rin… come here"

"No! Don't go with that demon! Come back to the village…

There stood and fourteen year old Rin… being torn in two by her lord…. And the village she has come to love… "But- "

"He's not safe!"

"I can protect her better than you puny humans!"

'Who… do I choose?'

"Rin the longer we stand here the longer you will make your family wait." Said the heads man.

"But-"

"Lets go! Your human father is waiting." He emphasized the words human and father, which made Sesshomaru's anger level rise…

"Rin, my child you must choose- a _demon_ or us humans."

Sesshomaru held in his growl… that human was on his last nerve…

"I'm sorry…"

Sorry its short but what do you think… ya likely? I'll update when I get 5 reviews…   
Also I don't know what to call this, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid and tell me!  
Also… SLURPEE'S KICK ASS!


	2. the inner voices awaken

Chapter 2, The Inner Voices Awaken

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. Don't sue

_Thoughts_ ...**_demon voices_**

--

"Rin, my child you must choose- a _demon_ or us humans."

Sesshomaru held in his growl… that human was on his last nerve…

"I'm sorry…"

---

The Inner Voices Awaken

--

"Arh!" he made trees into toothpicks.

She chose the weak humans over him.

Oh and did _that_ piss him off.

_'She thinks they can protect her! Does she think that I'll let her leave me that easily- HOLD ON!- why am I sad that she's gone?_

_**Because you were falling for her.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your softer self**_

_I thought I got rid of you._

_**No Rin brought me back. And we need- no – must get her back!**_

_No_

_**Oh, yes we are!**_

_No we are not_

_**Must I torture you?**_

_You cannot torture this Sessh-_

_**Oh cut the crap, you're gonna miss her… you already miss her.**_

_I do not_

_**LIAR! Remember when she his behind you when she was the wolves? It hurt you to see her scared like that.**_

_Leave me alone_

_**I will once we get her back!**_

_I have no time for you or her_

_**Fine but when you start to go crazy from not having her around… DON'T COME CRYING TO ME! Heartless bastard…**_

_Annoying softer self._

_---_

4 years later

--

"How are you today Rin?" asked her new mother.

"Same as yesterday."

_He hates me even more now… its not like he has come and demanded that I'm to stay with him… he could of objected… the Sesshomaru I knew never took a no from a human…_

She got angry and started to growl.

"Rin…"

"What!" she snapped, "oh sorry."

_**That heartless bastard! I can't believe him! He should just get off his soapbox and admit his feelings!**_

_Who are you?_

_**Not important now**_

_Ok_

_**No Rin! Bad! Starting now I will train you to strengthen yourself! No more being pushed around!**_

"Eww! Look it's the demon lover!"

_Why are they mean?_

_**Stick up for yourself!**_

"She's probably one too! Demon lover!"

_**Talk back!**_

_No._

_**Do it!**_

_No!_

_**Do it!**_

"No!" she screamed shutting her eyes tight.

Put them down! Make them pay!

"Demon lover! Demon lover!" they chanted.

Make them eat those words!

"Where's your precious demon, Rin? Oh ya, he left you. Abandoned you."

"No! Never!"

"Well then where is he, demon lover?" They started chanting again.

_**If you don't say something … I will…. And you don't want that….**_

_Let them… its all true_

_**This is why he's gone! He can't leave you alone because he knows you can't take care of yourself for a while! You won't even stand up for yourself! Show them what being with a demon taught you!**_

_Like what? Hide?_

_**RIN!**_

_I thought you hate him!_

_**That's it! If you don't make them eat those words… I'll take over and make you, make them!**_

_Before she knew it she pinched a kids nose and broke it. Then she started kicking and punching the others._

That's when everything went dark.

She was floating in nothing.

Soon she was standing and looking at herself… or sat someone who looked like her… instead of brown eyes, this Rin had ice blue eyes.

_Who are you?_

_**Not now… in time. Look at yourself. Its time for you to fight back… its time for you to have what is yours… you want him back right?**_

_Yes_

_**Then lets get outta here and go get him**_

_I can't go_

_**Why not? Is it because of those stupid humans and their words… they're just words Rin!**_

_It's not that…_

_**Then what is it?**_

_I've never been anywhere without lord Sesshomaru or master Jaken… I can't survive out there!_

**_We're not right anymore! We're eighteen! Start acting like it!_**

_… What must I do?_

**_That's my girl! Take my hand, and I'll teach you all you must know…_**

Rin looked at her other self, as she extended her hand… there was something hidden deep in her eyes…. Why did that look, look so familiar… with out a doubt…? She took her hand.

--

For two months Rin was in acoma. When she was beating up those villagers one his her on the head with a stew pot and knocked her out

When she finally woke up, it was mid summer…

"Rin! Your awake!" the mother went to help her into a seatin postion.

"Don't touch me…" her voice was as cold as Sesshomaru's…

--

_who are you?_

**… _you demon blood._**

_-----_

soooo what only one or two reviews... i dont care just review!


	3. the inner demon awakens

Chapter 3

**The Inner Demon Awakens**

**Because I'm nice and i like this fic... i'll update, but please review! Just say update i wont care! thanks Kate for being the _ONLY_ reviewer, this chapter will be for you...** you other 69(ma number!)people... wont get one in your name...

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot….also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

"Rin! Your awake!" the mother went to help her into a seating position.

"don't touch me…" her voice was as cold as Sesshomaru's…

_who are you?_

**… _your demon blood._**

--

"Are you hungery? What do you need?"

"Leave me."

"What?"

She started to get out of her bed.

"Rin! You shouldn't be moving! Your still to weak!" she went to push her back down.

But Rin didn't like that…

"don't touch me!" she jumped out of bed.

"Rin!" she scoled, "get back into bed!"

"you're in no position to tell me what to do human!"

"but your still too weak from what happened!"

"I'll show you who's the weak one here…. And it willnot be me!" she pushed past her and out the door. She took her money and went to buy a new kimono. Deep purple with a blood red sash.

--

"my lord! Please don't do this!" begged Jaken.

"this wont hurt Jaken! Hold still!" Sesshomaru took out tokijin and sliced Jaken in half. Then he used tensaiga and revived him. Then he repeated the process of killing and un-killing Jaken.

Soon there was a knock on his door, which took his attention off of torturing Jaken for 'fun'.

"what!" he growled.

"you have a visitor, mi lord."

He growled and revived Jaken, "send them in."

It was the head man frm the village he left Rin in.

"what…"

"t-there's something wrong with Rin."

"why shold this Sesshomaru care?"

"w-well s-sh-she was under your care…"

"that was ten years ago, get to the point!"

"s-she's not herself. She's become cold and she fights everyone."

"I don't care… and your starting to srech my paticents."

"she's injued seven people and has put two people in a coma!"

"what!" he roared, "you stupid humans… no matter. This is no concern of mine."

_**LIAR! Something happened! Go get her!**_

"is she too much gor you to handle?"

"she's threatened to kill all those who mistreated her. Its like she's possessed!"

"then you better hope you're not on that list… stupid humans…" he walked out and went to the village.

"Rin!" he called.

Someone who looked like Rin stepped out from the trees.

"my lord…"

--

oooo cliffy! Review for more! muwhahaha! aint i a stinker...  
NaNa: ...nope


	4. you lie you lose

**Chapter 4**

**You Lie…. You Lose**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those...Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

"Rin!" he called.

Someone who looked like Rin stepped out from the trees.

"My lord…"

--

"My lord." She bowed, "you are here? Why?"

"Demon. How?"

"Don't question the wonderful."

"Answer the question."

"My true father, you see was a half demon. So I have some demon blood in me… surprised? She walked up to him.

"No. Should I be?"

"My lord. Ten years have passed. And now you show up… let me guess they went to get you. Said I changed?"

"More or less."

"I see…" she ran her hand across his collar bone, "lets talk." She walked into the forest.

This is definitely not the Rin he left ten years ago…

"This isn't you Rin."

"What isn't?"

"What did they do to you…"

"Demon lover! Demon lover! Your precious demon is never coming for you!" she mocked, "ten years and now I'm this…. And they did pay… where did you go?"

"What."

"Where did you go? Did you even think about me?"

"Rin?" she lost him.

"Did you even think of me?" she got right in his face.

"Did you?"

"Every damn day…. Is he coming back? Why did he leave me? Why wont he come? Where is my lord!"

"Then you should have said something!" he growled.

"Why didn't you? They fear you! They'll do what you say!"

"Rin…" he warned, she was raising her voice to him.

"For ten years I've been alone, sad, and confused! Why did you come back!" she felt her demon awaken. "One word and I'd be ready to leave! No second thoughts!"

He saw her eyes turn to an ice blue.

"You confuse me Sesshomaru! Do you hate me! Sesshomaru… all I've done was love you…" she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you… I only feel good when I'm talking to you, and I'm a mess when you don't call me. Call me at night, where did you go? Where did you go and did you think of me?" she whispered so low only demons with good hearing could hear.

"Yes… wondering if you were ok, alive happy hurt or dead! Leaving you with those pathetic humans was hard… but you can't stay with me Rin."

"Please…"

"Its too dangerous."

"Liar." She pulled away and stepped back.

"What did you say?"

"Liar."

"Rin…" he growled.

"Fine. But you wont find me in that village. You wont find me anywhere."

She looked at him; nothing was in those cold emotionless eyes… just like she remembered when he walked away ten years ago. But she did she a hint of understanding…

"That's right Sesshomaru. You just lost me."

--

So what do you think? I think 1 review and I'll post the next chapter….


	5. love or lust

**_Chapter 5,_**

**Love or Lust**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

oh ya, sorry about chapter three and the bold writing... i have no idea how it got in there? also there will be ten more chapters and then its done... actually i have finished writing this...woah... yup and the updates may be a little sow since school is startin in two weeks...crys

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

"Fine. But you wont find me in that village. You wont find me anywhere."

She looked at him; nothing was in those cold emotionless eyes… just like she remembered when he walked away ten years ago. But she did she a hint of understanding…

"That's right Sesshomaru. You just lost me."

--

"Its hard to breathe and my hearts sinking. I'm slipping fast as I'm reaching for you, its gonna hurt cause, I've been there before, can take much more…. Can't take another night without you here beside me."

"Rin don't do this."

"To late. I hope you're happy. Cause I know I'll _never_ be." She walked away.

--

"Shit!" he swore, as he reduced trees to toothpicks… yet again.

_**YOU BAKA! YOU FOOL!**_

_Shut up… I know_

_**Then go find her, say sorry and kiss her!**_

_It's not that simple, pee brain._

_**With you… nothing is…**_

_Hey!_

_**She loved you!**_

_No she didn't… it was lust._

_**Love**_

_Lust_

_**Love**_

_Lust_

_**Fine. What will you do now? Your one love is gone…**_

_Lust_

_**Baka, go look for her**_

_No_

_**Fine, wait a few hundred years. But once you do, I'm not responsible if she kills you… if she mates with you… I totally get the credit…**_

_She wont live that long_

_**Demon blood…. Demon… blood…. Yes she will**_

_Go away_

_**Say it first**_

_What?_

_**You want her**_

_No_

_**Say it**_

_Piss off_

_**I hope you hurt from this… she's too good for you, asshole**_

_I hate you._

_**Feelings neutral. Oh, ya… before I go… remember this?**_

_Flash back_

_When Rin turned 14 Sesshomaru came for a short visit._

_"My lord!" said Rin running to him._

_"Rin."_

_"Why are you here?" 'is he here to take me back?'_

_"Are they treating you well?"_

_"Oh, yes!" she nodded._

_"Very well." He turned to leave._

_"My lord wait!" Rin grabbed his arm/_

_"What." He turned to her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you for checking up on me." She turned and walked away._

_End flashback_

_You ass_

_**Took you weeks to forget about that**_

_Point being?_

_**You love her**_

_So very wrong. I don't have feelings for humans… end of this discussion._

_**Fine… for now…**_

--

What is his little demon voice up too? Or getting at? short srry! WOO 1 review... i expect so little... naw... i just dont care.


	6. the kiss

**Chapter 6,**

**The Kiss**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot….also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

_You ass_

_**Took you weeks to forget about that**_

_Point being?_

_**You love her**_

_So very wrong. I don't have feelings for humans… end of this discussion._

_**Fine… for now…**_

--

Rin had found herself a hut far outside of the village. She has had it for about four years now. Fixing it up when there were problems. She even made windows, with their own reed mats.

_How could you… why does it hurt me this much? Why must he lie! Why must he hurt me! I wish I never did kiss him… then maybe it wouldn't hurt this much._

She went to the window and looked out… its raining…

_Are you crying for me? …I want to review my kisses on every inch of you're body. I wan to reveal my secrets that only you should know. I feel all this pain inside me, that only your lips can make better. I want to review my kisses, so you wont forget that you are mine…_

She walked away from the window…

_Oh just you wait Sesshomaru, and you will see what a mistake it was to leave me behind…. That kiss I gave you will start to work, and you will see how much it hurt me, to not be by your side…_

--

"M-my Lord?" squawked Jaken.

"What?" he growled. Sesshomaru sank his claws further into the table, to help take his mind off of the pain.

"A-ar-are y-you alright?"

"If I had a free hand Jaken… you'd be in tiny pieces from Toukijin right now"

Jaken paled.

_What's. Wrong. with me?_

_**I can answer that!**_

_No!_

Jaken saw his Lords eyes turn red and he slowly backed away.

_**Rin**_

_What?_ "What?"

"Sir?"

"Leave me!"

"Epp!" Jaken ran out.

_What about Rin?_

_**She did this**_

_How?_

_**That kiss**_

_…That one kiss is doing this to me!_

A wave of pain traveled through his spine

_How?_

_**Go ask her. The closer you are to her the less… intense the pain is. The further you are… the more intense it gets**_

_Damn her!_

_**She's pretty good eh?**_

_She's also pretty dead!_

_**What! No! You mustn't kill her!**_

_And why not._

_**The pain will stay… and kill you.**_

_Oh I bet you both are loving this…_

"AARRGGHH!" He howled in pain.

--

_**It's working**_

_Perfect_

_**Once he comes, we'll run away. Giving him a little chase.**_

_Then…_

"You pay."

--

What is she up to? 1 review…. All I ask... I find this chapter corny...yuck, but i cant change it or else it will mess it all up


	7. playing you

**Chapter 7,**

**Playing You**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those...Don't sue

_Thoughts ...**demon voices**_

--

_It's working_

_**Perfect**_

_Once he comes, we'll run away. Giving him a little chase._

_**Then**…_

"You pay."

--

The next day Sesshomaru went to find Rin –problem was- where was she?

She left the village, and he couldn't find her scent… it changed too much.

"Rin…" he growled. His pain was dying away, which means that she's close. So he continued walking… soon it was noon.

He felt a presence and his pain soon disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Rin stepped out from behind a tree.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"What have you done?"

"You mean this?" using her new demonic speed, she ran away from him and came back when she heard him howl in pain.

"Rin…" he growled a warning.

"Is that all you can say?"

He continued to growl.

"Hurts don't it?" she started circling him.

"Why."

"That's the pain I feel."

"Why."

"Ha, why…. Yes why… why does it hurt? I don't know… maybe its because you promised you'd come back and get me, when it was safe. And you never did."

"That's because it wasn't… ever think of that?"

"For ten years!"

"For four years. I came back when it was safe, when you were fourteen. But you said you were happy at the village. So I let you stay."

His words hurt her, and so her voice cracked, "I was lying!"

"…What… Why didn't you come with me then?"

"…Cause I thought you'd be happier without me there…" she started to cry.

"Who in the seven hells, put that idea in your head?"

"Master Jaken."

"He's a toad! You would believe a toad?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried running to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, "I'm so sorry! I am, really I am!" her tears started to soak through his shirt, "please don't hate me! I don't know what made me wan to do this! I don't know why I wanted to hurt you. But you made me feel all this pain and I wanted to make you feel it too." She cried even harder. "but I would wait everyday! For you to come, even in the rain… once I swear I heard your voice… but I was only the thunder…"

"Rin stop rambling." He felt her nod, and he wrapped his arm around her.

They stood like that as it started to rain.

"Don't wanna care more than you do. Don't wan to be the one who's out in the rain. Don't wanna get that call, where you sound so cold, so far away. So far away like the distant roll of thunder." She whispered really softly that he almost didn't hear it. Then she stopped crying a bit.

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean the kiss?"

He nodded. And she reached up and moved back his bangs.

"Umm… it was just a kiss really. But when my demon came, she said that. It will show the person how much it pained me not be by their side, and to have them… I don't really know. T only works on the person that I lo-" she stopped herself.

"Continue."

"That I… am really found of…"

"Oh. I see."

She blushed.

"Meaning me?"

She blushed harder, "Maybe."

"Thoughts so… come." He started to lead her away but she stopped him.

"No… I have to finish up a few things, before I leave the village area."

"And do what exactly."

"Personal. I have a hut a mile in that direction." She pointed from where she first arrived, "I'll meet you there in three days."

"Whatever."

"Promise that you'll be there." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'll walk you to the village and then I'll walk to the hut."

"Good." She started to walk ahead.

"Rin."

She stopped, "Ya"

"My pain?"

"Right… sorry."

_How do I take it away?_

_**Kiss him again**_

_Haha…. Nice_

She stood on her tiptoes and went to kiss him. But he moved his head and captured her lips with his, giving her a hungry kiss.

--

whoa…. Action from Sessh! Damn!

1 review, or no next chappy. HA! thanks Karite! --runs over and hugs u-- i'm always random... POTATOES! yes!


	8. the trap

**Chapter 8,**

**Trap**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot….also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

"My pain?"

"Right… sorry."

_How do I take it away?_

_**Kiss him again**_

_Haha…. Nice_

She stood on her tiptoes and went to kiss him. Nut he moved his head and captured her lips with his, giving her a hungry kiss.

--

Just like Sesshomaru promised, he walked Rin to the village and walked back to her hut.

Rin walked up to the family she stayed with.

"Rin?" asked the mother.

"Rin! Have you come to stay?" asked the dad.

"Hello… sorry. I have not returned to stay. I've come to say thank you… and goodbye."

"Why?"

"I'll be living on my own from now on."

"And your demon friend?"

"I have a score to settle with him." She said as she walked out, "Goodbye, and thanks… for everything."

--

_**We really going back to him?**_

_Three days… in three days we'll return_

_**What are you planning?**_

_You mean you don't know?_

_**Would I be asking?**_

_Well you are inside of my head…_

_**Shut up. Explain the plan**._

--

_Why do I have a feeling that she's planning something?_

_**Like a surprise?**_

_Ya, but not the good kind_

_**You think we should get outta here?**_

_Ya_

_**And risk getting her pissed! Are you nuts?**_

_You're the one who suggested it_

_**Well you don't have to agree with me**_

_We're leaving_

He got up and moved the mat aside, but a door slid down, blocking the way out.

"Rin…." He growled. He took a swipe but hit a barrier.

A sutra was on the door. Soon he heard things falling and looked around.

All the windows had boards on them but one, but the all had a sutra

_**Great now look what you did!**_

_Shut up_

_**You're the one who wanted to leave. We should of stayed put.**_

_Shut up! You're the one who suggested it remember_

_**Oh ya blame it on me!**_

_I am_

_**Then you are technically blaming it on yourself…**_

_Shut up and get lost_

_**That will be easy… I'm in your head!**_

_Get lost_

_**Fine… have fun getting out of this one…**_

He punched the floor.

--

what is Rin's problem? Geeze… poor Sesshy…

Longest fic yet!

Na-Na:ya buy one chapter

me: gives finger

nana: bites it

rafe: hits nana

nana: .swerly eyes

1 review… all I ask... POTATOES!


	9. I'll kill her

**Chapter 9, **

**I'll Kill Her**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those...Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

_Shut up and get lost_

_**That will be easy… I'm in your head!**_

_Get lost_

_**Fine… have fun getting out of this one…**_

He punched the floor.

--

_Think he tried to leave?_

**_Most likely. And no he's trapped_**

_Are you here forever?_

**_Yes… but I'll be here only when you really need me… but apart form that, you wont hear from me, unless you call_**

**Good to know…. Now… lets go check on our lord.**

**_Oh yes lets_**

--

_That little wench! How could she do this to me!_

"Hello Sesshomaru." Said rim as she entered quietly.

"Explain yourself." He growled.

"My dear Sesshomaru… you must learn how to control your temper."

"Rin…" he growled this time his temper rising.

"No. not until you control your temper." She walked out.

And Sesshomaru ran to the door but was blown back into the wall.

_**Yes control your temper… she said it quite nicely I think**_

_The next time she comes I swear I'm gonna kill her! Who the hell does she think she is._

_**The one person who can put you in your place…**_

_Shut up!_

--

_**He's gonna kill us when you go back**_

_I wouldn't be so worried._

_**Whatever**_

On the wind she heard Sesshomaru yell out her name in anger.

_**Someone's mad**_

_Ooh I got him good and mad this time!_

_**You shouldn't push or tempt him**_

_And you shouldn't have told me to do this…_

_**Touché**_

_I'll go back tomorrow… maybe._

_**And leave when he gives you too much anger**_

_Yup._

_**Good luck**_

_Thanks… but you keep it._

_**…right…**_

--

But no, she didn't go see him the next day. Nor the day after that. Rin was enjoying this, but Sesshomaru swore that when she comes she's dead.

_How could she do this to me? The little brat_

_**You even kissed her. And she still tricked you… thought you had her figured out didn't you?**_

_I didn't plan on having her turn into a demoness… why didn't I smell her demon blood?_

_**…Good question…. We should ask her**_

_Before I kill her_

--

Yup Sesshy is maaaaad and he really wants her dead...sesshy… Rin is gonna get it… u didnt review... you know who you are...ra!


	10. the demons fight

**Chapter 10, **

**The Demons Fight**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those...Don't sue

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

_I didn't plan on having her turn into a demoness… why didn't I smell her demon blood?_

_**…Good question…. We should ask her**_

_Before I kill her_

--

Three weeks went by since Rin trapped Sesshomaru in her hut. That's when she decided to drop in for a visit…

He was sitting against a wall glaring at the door, when he heard footsteps coming closer. A scent filled his nose.

21 holes in the floor…

21 days he was stuck in here.

And now he will release 21 days of reasons why he should kill Rin.

The door opened and her scent flooded the room as she walked in.

"Rin…" he growled.

"Sesshomaru…"

--

"That's Lord Sesshomaru."

"My, my… I see you kept yourself busy." She looked at all the holes. "21… Looks like I'll have to repair this… hmm."

"That's is if you live that long."

"You threaten to kill me?"

"21 days, 21 reasons."

"Ok. How 'bout… 10 years, 10 years of reasons."

"You couldn't kill me."

"Same to you. You also couldn't kill me."

"That's what you think."

"Oh really now."

"Couldn't you tell that I was always there."

"Don't get all emotional to me! I thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh don't worry… I will. I just want you to die with these questions on your mind…. Never knowing the answer."

"Well aren't you considerate."

He lunged at her and pined her t the wall.

"So you've pinned me… what can you do? You only have one arm." She used her attack and blasted him to the opposite wall.

"Why couldn't anyone smell your demon blood?"

"It had to be triggered." Her eyes went ice blue, "like now."

She lunged and he met her half way, knocking her down through the floor, and pinned her by the neck.

"Why do you want me dead Sesshomaru?"

"Because you're supposed to be dead, you shouldn't be alive right now."

"So you saved me."

"It was a mistake."

"I wasn't a mistake!"

"I was only trying to prove my sword… I never would have brought a weak human orphaned girl, back to life for any other reason."

"You bastard! And to think that I liked you…. And kissed you! Ugh! Selfless bastard!" She kicked him off, but couldn't react fast enough, because he again had her my the neck holding her a foot off the ground…

"I would like to thank you though…"

"For what."

"When you used your power, you apparently didn't know what you were doing… you gave me my arm back." To prove what he was saying he raised his left arm, hand glowing green ready to attack.

"Ah shit…. so after you kill me… what do you plan on doing?" she choked out.

"Human killing spree… in your honor…."

"Heartless bastard… ugh!" she drove her claws through his shoulder, but started to scream once he left go.

His blood was burning her skin.

"Poison youkai…. Poison blood."

**_Why are you fighting her! _**said Sesshomaru's voice.

_So now you decide to show up… well piss off!_

**_I didn't mean for you to do this Rin! Stop it! _**said Rins voice.

_Leave me alone!_

_**No! you must stop!**_

Her demonic power pounded through her head and she collapsed on the ground, clutching her head.

"Now I finish this…"

--

is he really going to kill her… will she let him… she gave him back his arm? Didn't see that coming… guess she should have learnt about her powers before using them? Will Sesshomaru really kill Rin? Her plan for revenge sure has backfired….

2 reviews…. To kill the suspense…. Muwhahahaha! I want to be evil


	11. everything comes out

**Chapter 11, **

**Everything Comes Out**

I have the third movie of InuYasha... hahaha! yay! thanks Sis! I advise everyone to watch it! You see the **Father** and Inu's **Mother**!  
This movie will now be my best friend! ...wow i'm losing real friends to 'nonliving' things...I am sad...

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter. In this chapter Sesshomaru talks a bit hentai…so watch out near the ending…

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot….also, for the chapters before and after this... i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

(pokes) Karite... I'm soo evil... muwhahah! thanks for always reviewing (runs over to ur part of canada) hugs!

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

Her demonic power pounded through her head and she collapsed on the ground, clutching her head.

"Now I finish this…"

--

"Now I finish this…"

_**Noo! **(sesshy's demon)_

_**Noo!** (Rin's demon)_

"Noo! Please! My lord! I'm sorry!"

"Too late."

But Rin moved when he swung his sword.

"You made me! You made me do it!"

"I did no such thing."

"You said you were always there watching over me! Then why didn't you see the village kids making fun of me! Didn't you see them hurt me! If you were watching over me… you deserve to die for leaving me there and getting hurt."

"What?"

"You said it was safer there… then why did I get hurt? Why did I get all these scars?"

"I smelt no blood."

"Ugh!" she kicked the sword out of his hands, and it went out through the roof, "That's because you cant see some of the scars… but others… they always made sure there was no wind the days they would attack me with their swords."

"Where are these scars?"

"You cant leave to get the sword… so don't even try…" she turned around and lowered her kimono to show him her back, there were large white scars.

"What?"

She fixed herself and turned around, "If you were always there, why didn't you stop them?" She had tears in her eyes.

"This is why you did all this?"

"Yes… this was my way of getting back at you…"

"That pain…?"

"Was from them using their weapons on me…"

"The hut?"

"Was made to represent how I felt living in the village… alone… sad… angry… betrayed… locked away from the person who I really wanted to be with… only to have them a few feet away…"

She fell to the floor…

"I didn't sleep… unless I was in here… too afraid someone would kill me in my sleep…"

Tears fell from her eyes, and he went down to her level

"I didn't eat, unless I killed or made it… thought someone would poison me… I couldn't live… not with out you…"

"I didn't mean… those things I said… about you being a mistake… your not…"

They looked in each other's eyes… no one was lying… but then Sesshomaru got up… and went to a wall and sat against it.

"It's a cave in the darkness…and I'm lost inside you…" she moved over to him, but he went to move away, "…don't go…"

He stayed, and watched Rin curl up against him.

"Thanks for my arm." He raised it up.

"Haha, no problem… sorry about that one arm thing…'

"Its in the past now…"

"Good." She sighed.

"Nice fight." He rapped his arm around her.

"Ya, I think my neck grew…"

"Ha, don't think so…"

"Ya… you couldn't hurt me…"

"I could."

"No… you couldn't stand to see your little Rin in pain…"

"Unless it was pleasurable pain…" he whispered in her ear.

"What…?" she looked at him and he had a small smirk on… small, but it was there.

--

Ooh what is Sesshy thinking? Dirty thoughts there buddy…And Rin sure changed her 'tune' pretty fast…. Don't cha think? One review, one chapter... I'll be nice...or maybe i should ask for five... (dodges things being thrown by Karite) KIDDING! Lol...but not for long... MUWHAHAH...dont mind me...REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY! Every review i get, i get back part of my sanity...please help me get it back! ...lol rambling...i'm so very good at it...


	12. second thoughts

**Chapter 12**

**Second thoughts?**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

... well i have another chappy for you... sesshy smirks... my GOD he's so sexy! muwhahahahah... this is for Karite... Canadain girls do kick some major butt! mawhahahah... when i finished this chapter i was like...ah! same with the last one... i dont know if i put that in there or not... ya... ew...

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

'_Wow that was… incredible…_' thought Rin, '_I didn't know he could do that.'_

'_Good… she's pleased_…'he thought, "I know how to please my mate…" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She smiled and curled up into his side, and they both went to sleep.

--

-Ok they became mates between this and the last chapter… if you didn't catch that… and no they aren't outside, they went back to Sesshomaru's castle. and, FYI i dont do lemons or limes, dontlike that...bite me-

--

When they awoke the next morning it was sunny and the birds were singing.

"Damn birds." Rin murmured into her mates' side.

"Wake up Rin… we have things to do."

"No we don't…" when he started to get up she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him back into bed.

"We have to get up now."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well as your mate, I say no."

"Well as _your _mate, I say yes"

"Come on… I know you don't want to get up."

"Up." He got up and since Rin was still holding on to him, he pulled her out too.

"Akk!"

--

After an hour of trying to get up, they finally did.

"My lord!" called Jaken running to his bedchambers. "… And my Lady"

"What is it Jaken?"

"T-t-there is a d-de-demon! A unknown demon t-tr-trespassing in your lands." He stammered.

With a growl Sesshomaru took off and went to see this demon.

--

It was a Lynx demon.

"My, Lord Sesshomaru, it sure didn't take you long to get here." Said the demon.

He just glared.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" the demon said sauntering over.

He continued to glare, " You're trespassing."

"Oh, so you can talk." She walked closer towards him, "So… -oh, I see you've taken a mate… humm, I guess my chances are gone, huh?"

His expression didn't change.

"Haven't you've been told that if you keep your face like that, it'll freeze?"

" I'll let you leave, but if you don't in two seconds I will not hesitate to kill you."

"My my, still as aggressive as ever… I hope your mate can fix that…."

"Don't count on it."

He glared at her until she left. Even after she left he didn't return right away.

_**Aren't you returning to our mate?**_

_That was too easy…_

_**What was? The lynx?**_

_No, Rin…. She gave in to easily._

_**She was under the influence of her demon blood when she tricked us. Now maybe the control has subsided, and Rin has made the decision because she has loved you, since…. Forever?**_

_Highly unlikely._

_**Are you thinking that becoming her mate was a bad idea?**_

_It would have been better if her demon blood didn't want me dead._

_**So, you also wanted her dead…**_

_That's because she tricked and used me._

_**Sure she tricked you… but she didn't use you.**_

_So you think._

_**She didn't!**_

--

When Sesshomaru got back to his mate he just sat on the bed.

"I love you." Said Rin as she hugged him.

_'But do I love you Rin?_' he thought

--

O.o …no comment…. You?


	13. hiding under the furs

**Chapter 13**

**Hiding under the furs**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

To my one all so fathfull reviewer: Oh ya! it is! i was soo happy to get another one! makes me feel that i should ask for more than one all the time... but then i'd have to wait forever(and you) to get the chance to update. hummm yes that lynx demon... who is she? welll she's not going to be in anyother chapter... they're all writen up and if i change, i cant... cuz having her come in back would be interesting...very interesting... but sadly she wont be coming back, i just threw her in there so people would wonder what was up with her and have questions and therefore review... keyword there **review, **so ya, the lynx wont be coming back... (smiles) just so you, and all the other people reading this know... and there are more people...(evil glare) this chapter scared the crap outta me... can i say that?

_Thoughts ...**demon voices**_

--

When Sesshomaru got back to his mate he just sat on the bed.

"I love you." Said Rin as she hugged him.

_'But do I love you Rin?'_ he thought

--

"Are you ok?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru stared at the wall.

"Fine." He kissed her forehead, got up and left.

_**What's up with him?**_

_You did it._

_**Did not!**_

_You wanted me to teach everyone who hurt me a lesion!_

_**Oh ya…**_

--

Rin walked out of the chamber looking for Sesshomaru.

She saw him looking out at the garden.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Nothing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm thinking Rin."

"Oh… sorry…" she went down and walked over to the flowers.

He went through everything that happened through the last month.  
He knew she tricked him, but he couldn't find anything that showed him that she used him.

The wind blew and he caught her scent on it… but it changed…

--

The next week…

Rin came running to her lord, "Guess what!" she asked excitedly.

"What."

"You have to guess! It's a game!"

"You picked all the flowers in the garden."

"Oh no! Not even close." She shook her head.

"What then."

"My demon voice is gone!"

His action… a hint of curiosity flickered threw his eyes.

"It said that since I don't need it anymore, that it has subsided but will come when I call for it."

"That's nice."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am… see."

His expression… the same.

"Oh I can definitely see."

"Are you part demon?"

She nodded. "Half."

"… Half? Wasn't your dad half?"

"Mom was too… well from what I was told…"

"But then why do you look like a human? You have no demonic traits."

"I know, when I die I'll make sure to ask my parents why I look human."

He was taken aback.

"Orphan. Remember. Both parents died." She walked away.

--

A month later (oooh we're rollin now! Zoom!)

"Lady Rin?" called Jaken.

"What?" Rin answered through her door

Jaken was sent by his lord to fetch her, reasons… he dared not question.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to speak to you."

She walked to it and opened it, "Tell him I'm busy!" she snapped and slammed it in his green face.

"He has ordered me to come get you!"

"And I'm ordering you to tell him I'm busy! Don't argue with me!"

Sighing Jaken left… knowing his lord was not going to be happy.  
When he reached his Lords office, he nervously opened the door.

"M-My Lord?"

"Where is she Jaken?"

The thought of Sesshomaru killing him went through Jaken's mind. "S-s-she has t-told m-m-me to t-tell you t-th-that s-she is b-b-bu-busy." He cowered knowing a punishment was on its way.

But all Jaken received was a growl and was stepped on as his Lord whisked out of the room.

'_Either I will be killed later… or severely punished when he comes back_.' He thought.

Sesshomaru walked quickly to their bedchamber and went to open the door, but it seemed that Rin had locked it.

"Rin! Open the door." He growled.

No answer, but her scent was strong and he knew she was in there.

"Open the door Rin! I know you're in there."

He heard her walk to the door and open it, but before he walked in she already went back to their bed and hid under the furs.

"What?" she asked. Her voice muffled by the furs.

"Get out from under those Rin."

"No!"

"Why not?" he sighed.

"I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Rin we are mates… I don't care what you look like. I love you."

"Really?" she popped her head out from the furs.

"Yes. Now come on out."

She thought about it, "No!" she pulled the furs back over her head.

"Rin as your lord I demand you to stop this foolishness!"

"Well too bad! I'm not coming out!"

"Then as your mate, I'm telling you to come out!"

"Fine…" she sighed and pulled the furs off her head.

"Now get out of bed."

"… I will…"

"Now."

"I said I will…"

"…Rin…" he growled, and pulled off the furs. But Rin used her speed and locked herself in the bathhouse.

"I'll come out when you leave!" she shouted through the door.

"Well I'm not leaving until you come out."

"Well then you will be waiting along time Sesshomaru."

"That's fine with me Rin… since you are in the bath house, and I am here with a bed."

There was quite for a minute, "fine, I'll come out…. Turn around."

He did and he heard her open the door and walk to the bed.

"You can turn around now."

When he did she had a fur around herself.

"Why are you hiding yourself from me?"

"…Because I can."

"Rin… are you embarrassed to bear my pup?"

"No! Never!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"…I…I'm… fat!" she cried and Sesshomaru was dumbfounded.

"Rin you are not fat…"

"Your right… I look like a mountain!" she cried harder.

"Rin! Stop acting like this!"

"How do you want me to act then? Huh? You don't know what its like to have a lot of pressure on your bladder!"

"I hate your mood swings…"

"Ya well I hate your mood swings too!"

"I don't have mood swings."

"Huh really? Could have fooled me."

"Five months Rin… just five more months."

"They better hurry up and pass."

"What!"

"What? I want this thing out of me!"

"…Rin…" he shook his head.

--

Suck it up Sesshy! 1 review….or two…or three…or one?

I should ask for more since the next chapter is the last and its really intense! Well it was when I wrote it… I almost cried… sad…I know…I wrote it…

Soo….

I see you looking at it….

Your curiosity is rising…

Let me tell you a secret…

Curiosity never killed the cat…

So…

Click it!

POTATOES! MUWHAHA LOVE MY RANDOMNESS!


	14. watching over sesshomaru and kaze

**Chapter 14**

**Always watching over Sesshomaru and Kaze.**

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

Grab your tissue box... wow one more and we are done... wOOt! ok ok ok ok ok brrreathe! omg omg omg omg omg! AH!

do waht only 2 of you do... dont forget to review... and i give you permission to kill me...when you get to the end

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

"I hate your mood swings…"

"Ya well I hate your mood swings too!"

"I don't have mood swings."

"Huh really? Could have fooled me."

"Five months Rin… just five more months."

"They better hurry up and pass."

"What!"

"What? I want this thing out of me!"

"…Rin…" he shook his head.

--

For the next few months Rin acted really strange, wanting to have only furs to sleep on, to killing anyone who came within five feet of the bedchamber.

All the servants received the chance of dying and being brought back to life about five times each day. Sometimes even six.

Sesshomaru was walking to their bedchamber when he saw ten of their servants dead, and one just drop dead in front of him. The one closest to the door was Jaken.

'Wow he got far.'

After bringing back all the servants and killing Jaken a few more times he walked into their room. (he didn't die cause she wont kill her mate… weird)

"Will you stop killing all our servants?" he yelled.

"They're the ones who keep coming. It's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it then?"

"The pup!" she pointed to her stomach.

"Are you going to kill them when its time to give birth?"

"…I don't know yet… but we'll find out now."

She then collapsed to the ground holding her stomach.

"Rin!" he rushed to her side.

"AHHHH!" she dug her claws into the wood. "It's coming!"

Soon her lady in waiting came and the female servants pushed their lord out.

"Hey!"

"Get him back in here!" Rin growled through her teeth.

"My lady, men aren't allowed to be in here as this happens."

Knowing what was happening Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and waited.

"Ahhh! I'm going to kill hi-OWW!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru heard that, now he definitely was going to stay out there.

After at least twenty minutes, a new scent filled his nose, and he heard a cry… his pup was born.

"My lord?" a servant came out. "You can go in now."

He walked in and saw Rin holding a bundle in her arms, '_…I'm a father…_'

Rin took her eyes off the baby and smiled at her mate, as he walked over.  
He sat down beside her, and looked down at the pup's face.

"It's a girl." Rin whispered.

He sniffed her and smelt only demon blood on her, but he could smell a hint of human. She has half white hair and half black. His ears and his markings. She looks almost like him, but her eyes… they were ice blue.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"She looks like you… her hair is really cool."

He nodded.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He took her and stood up, "Get some rest Rin."

"What do you want to call her?" she asked as she watched him walk over to the window.

"Humm…" he looked down at his daughter. A wind blew blowing around his hair, she went out to grab his hair, "Kaze."

"I like it." She saw Kaze snuggle into Sesshomaru's boa, "Daddy's little girl."

"I'm going to take a walk with her, get some rest."

"Ok." She yawned and leaned into the pillows.

-- (I was going to end it there, and leave the rest for chapter 15 but I decided not to)

One hot summer day the little family went out for one of their walks. Usually the demons around there heard or smelt that the Lord and Lady of the West, and their pup were out, they would keep out of sight… but this time, one demon said screw them.

The three were sitting in a field, watching Kaze play by the waters edge. She was almost two, but she looked five. Rin was again with child and Kaze was excided to have a sibling.

"Daddy!" she ran to her father and jumped on top of him giggling.

Rin laughed at Sesshomaru's expression when he realized she was all wet, and had dumped water on his head.

"Kaze don't do that to your father." She said between laughs.

"Funny really." He said to her.

"Come on daddy!" she pulled on his arm to make him play with her. "Lets play!"

He looked at the sun and saw that it was almost setting, "We should start heading back."

"Ooh! Please daddy! Just for a while longer!" she begged. Gripping his hand tightly.

"I'll play with you when we get back to the castle."

"Promise!"

"Sure." He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Yay!" she giggled from his shoulders.

Helping Rin up they were off. But when they were a mile away from home. They all sensed something coming closer.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Take Kaze." He took her off and placed her in Rin's arms, "Stay in front me." He took out Tokijin and aimed to the left of them. Something let out a screech of pain. They kept walking.

_Still there…_

_**But where…**_

They were nearing the gates when a huge tiger demon came charging out. Grabbing Rin throwing Kaze towards her father and knocking Sesshomaru away.

Rin yelled in pain as the demons claws sunk into her stomach, killing her pup. That's when Sesshomaru transformed. Sesshomaru attacked the demon and bit its arm off, releasing Rin. The demon took a swipe at Sesshomaru with his claw, when he missed, he used both his claw and tail and hit Sesshomaru. Sending him into a tree.

"DADDY!" Kaze cried.

"Quiet Kaze!" yelled Rin. Kaze saw the demon's claw come down onto her mother.

Soon Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, aimed it at the tiger and killed it. But not soon enough, it had tore open Rin's side.

He ran to her, along with Kaze.

"Rin…"

"Mommy."

"Don't…. worry… about me." She struggled out. "This time, my time is really up."

Sesshomaru took out Tenseiga.

"No…. Please Sesshomaru… this time let me die…" he looked at her questionably. Rin looked over at Kaze, "I will always love you… I will always be with you and watching over you."

"…Mommy…" tears went down Kaze's cheeks.

Rin turn to Sesshomaru and smiled, "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this… but I'm glad that I was able to give you something to remember me by…please protect her … I'm sorry about before." Tears were gong down both their cheeks.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you too," Sesshomaru bent down and gave Rin her last passionate kiss. When he leaned back up, he saw that she had died while they were kissing. He gathered her lifeless body in his arms and cried into her hair. And Kaze cried into her fathers' side.

...I want to review my kisses on every inch of you're body. I wan to reveal my secrets that only you should know. I feel all this pain inside me, that only your lips can make better. I want to review my kisses, so you wont forget that you are mine…

--

…One more chapter…. I killed Rin… surprise, surprise.


	15. Father and Daughter

**Chapter 15**

**Father and Daughter**

For the last time...

Warning: This program may contain coarse language… if you do not like coarse language, don't read…. I warned you… so don't report me. This will take place for every chapter. this is the shortest chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha character, I only own this plot…. i got insperation from the song, 'Review My Kisses' by Leeann Rimes, her lyrics are in here and i will never own those... Don't sue

thanks **Karite **for reviewing all the time! yay! wOOt! haha...the woot...(shakes head) OMG! Its soo loong!

_Thoughts... **demon voices**_

--

Rin was buried in the gardens under her favorite tree by her favorite flowers… she died four hundred years ago.

"Dad?" asked a now 400 year old, but 18 looking Kaze.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looking at a village from a cliff

"Where did you get that scar?"

His sleeve was torn from a friendly battle with his brother.

"Your uncle took this arm, and your mother gave me it back"

She looked at what he was looking at, "Where are you thinking of going?"

He looked at his daughter, "No where."

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

He smiled and Kaze returned it, "Lets go… see the east… she always wanted to go there…"

"Daddy?"

He looked at her, "Do you have something to protect, Kaze?"

"…Yes…"

He smiled… a true smile he only showed her when she was born. "What?"

"…Us…" She leaned onto his shoulder. "Do you?"

"Kaze. I will always protect…" …_my daughter…_

--

…Fin…


End file.
